Dentist
by tsukitsukiii
Summary: Baekhyun benci dokter gigi, Chanyeol tahu itu. Walau bagaimanapun, Chanyeol harus tetap membawa Baekhyun ke tempat keramat bagi kekasihnya tersebut./"Ke dokter gigi ya, sayang?"/"Gak mau! Mending aku lompat dari lantai 5."/ChanBaek, ChanyeolxBaekhyun. EXO Fanfiction. RnR?


DENTIST

ChanBaek

(ChanyeolxBaekhyun)

EXO Fanfiction

Warning! BL, bahasa gak terlalu baku, typo bertebaran, dll

Happy reading~

.

.

Chanyeol mengejar langkah Baekhyun. Pemuda tinggi itu sedikit kewalahan mengikuti langkah kekasihnya yang sangat gesit. Walau memiliki kaki yang jauh lebih pendek dibanding Chanyeol, gerakan Baekhyun sangatlah cepat bila sedang menghindari sesuatu. Ya, menghindari sesuatu.

"Sayang! Tunggu aku!"

Baekhyun tak menoleh sedikitpun. Tidak berkata apapun. Ia meneruskan langkahnya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang mulai kelelahan.

"Baek, mau sampai kapan kamu ngambek begini?"

Chanyeol masih berseru di belakangnya. Merasa kasihan, alhasil Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti dan berbalik. Ditatapnya pemuda tinggi yang kini tersenyum senang karena sang kekasih mau menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku gak mau, Yeol," Baekhyun teguh dengan pendiriannya. Sekali dikatakan tidak, maka Baekhyun takkan mengubah pikirannya. Lagi-lagi ia meringis ketika merasakan sakit pada giginya.

"Tapi aku takut sakit kamu makin parah, sayang," kata Chanyeol seraya mendekati kekasih mungilnya. Nadanya terdengar khawatir dan penuh perhatian, tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tak terlihat ingin menarik kata-katanya.

"Kamu gak ngerti," Baekhyun membalas dengan nada kesal yang kedengaran lucu di telinga Chanyeol. "Kamu tau aku gak suka ke sana, tapi malah maksa. Aku gak mau. Kamu jahat kalau maksa aku kayak gini."

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku terdekat. Baekhyun mengikutinya, masih dengan raut merajuk yang membuat Chanyeol ingin menciumnya saat itu juga. Tetapi Chanyeol adalah pemuda baik yang tahu sopan santun sehingga ia tak melakukan hal seperti itu di muka umum.

"Aku maksa ada alasannya," Chanyeol berkata lagi setelah ia dan Baekhyun duduk dan saling berhadapan. "Aku kasihan sama kamu. Kamu makin kesakitan gitu," ditatapnya Baekhyun yang mulai memegangi pipinya, menahan rasa sakit yang kian menyiksa. "Masa diajak ke dokter gigi aja gak mau? Kamu gak bakal dimakan sama dokternya, sayang."

"Kamu nyebelin ih! Aku bilang enggak ya enggak!" Baekhyun makin sewot. "Gimana kalau nanti gigiku dicabut? Gimana kalau nanti gigiku ompong dan gak bisa numbuh lagi? Emangnya kamu mau punya pacar ompong?"

Terlalu hiperbola, memang. Padahal Chanyeol tak pernah mengatakan ia akan malu memiliki kekasih yang ompong. Ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun jika itu menyangkut Baekhyun. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan alasan konyol semacam itu- bahkan takkan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan alasan apapun.

"Baek, dengar aku," Chanyeol berusaha tenang. Ia menuntut Baekhyun untuk menatapnya juga. "Aku gak pernah keberatan atas kekurangan kamu, apapun itu. Aku terima kamu apa adanya. Aku gak ngeliat kamu dari fisik doang, sayang. Makanya jangan ngomong gitu lagi, ngerti?"

Baekhyun merasa ucapan Chanyeol sangat dalam dan penuh penekanan. Begitu pula tatapannya saat ini. Namun yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya mengangguk ragu, tak bisa sepenuhnya mematuhi perkataan Chanyeol. Ia tak mau menerima begitu saja, tak ingin mempermalukan pemuda tinggi itu. Sebaliknya, ia ingin kelihatan sempurna di mata semua orang agar Chanyeol tak merasa malu memiliki kekasih seperti dirinya.

"Jadi," Chanyeol hendak memulai lagi. "Ke dokter gigi ya, sayang? Aku anterin. Aku temenin. Aku hajar dokternya kalau sampai berani macam-macam sama kamu."

Baekhyun sontak menggeleng keras. "Gak mau! Mending aku lompat dari lantai 5."

"Hush ngomongnya!"

"Aku serius!"

Chanyeol membuang napas. Mencari akal agar Baekhyun mau diajak ke dokter gigi dan memeriksa gigi gerahamnya yang dikeluhkan sakit sejak tiga hari lalu. Chanyeol sangat tahu bahwa Baekhyun benci dokter gigi- atau lebih tepatnya takut karena pernah memiliki ingatan buruk tentang dokter gigi (katanya).

"Gini deh, sekarang aku mau tanya," Baekhyun mengangkat wajah begitu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Bibirnya terlihat setia menekuk ke bawah. "Kamu ingat kenapa bisa sakit gigi kayak gitu?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. Mengingat-ingat akan apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga harus menderita seperti sekarang. "Aku gak ngapa-ngapain, cuma makan es krim strawberry doang," jawabnya yakin.

"Gak mungkin," Chanyeol tak kalah yakin dengan dugaannya. Tidak mungkin hanya karena makan es krim dapat menimbulkan sakit gigi, bukan? Semua orang pasti menyetujui pendapatnya.

"Terus kamu mau bilang aku bohong, gitu?"

Chanyeol membuang napas lagi. Sesulit inikah untuk menghadapi lelaki kesayangannya itu?

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali menggigit Baekhyun. Lihat saja wajah itu. Dengan pipi sedikit dikembungkan, bibir dimanyunkan, tangan terlipat di depan dada, juga alis yang menukik ke bawah. Kurang manis apa lagi coba? Lama-lama Chanyeol yakin bahkan dengan melihat saja dapat membuatnya diabetes.

"Bukan begitu maksud aku," Chanyeol masih bersabar menghadapi kekasihnya yang keras kepala. Kadang ia berharap agar Baekhyun menghilangkan sifatnya itu. "Kamu yakin cuma makan es krim doang? Kamu 'kan juga suka coklat, sayang. Kamu selalu minta aku bawain coklat setiap aku datang ke rumah kamu. Yakin, sakit gigi kamu gak ada hubungannya sama coklat?"

Mendadak Baekhyun mengingat lebih jelas mengenai sebab ia sakit gigi saat ini. "Aku… makan coklat sebelum tidur."

"Tuh 'kan!"

Chanyeol merasa menang, Baekhyun yang kalah. Memang benar, ini semua kesalahannya. Ia tak seharusnya memakan coklat sesaat sebelum tidur. Seharusnya ia tahu dampak yang akan ia terima apabila melakukan hal itu. Namun terlambat, kini semuanya telah terjadi. Baekhyun terlanjur sakit gigi dan satu-satunya jalan untuk menyembuhkannya adalah dengan pergi ke dokter gigi.

Demi Neptunus, Baekhyun sangat benci dokter gigi. Mengapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padanya?

"Tapi, Yeol," kali ini Baekhyun mencicit. Ditatapnya Chanyeol takut-takut, membuat Chanyeol menautkan sebelah alis. "Selain karena aku takut dokter gigi, aku juga gak mau bikin kamu malu. Beneran."

"Tadi 'kan aku udah bilang. Aku terima kamu apa adanya," kata Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum guna menenangkan dan meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa sungguh, Chanyeol tak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan apapun. Chanyeol akan selalu menjaganya, itu janji sejak awal ia mengenal dan menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun. "Sekarang, ayo pergi ke dokter gigi sebelum sakit gigi kamu makin parah. Aku sakit ngeliat kamu sakit."

Baekhyun menghentikan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dan hendak menariknya menuju motor Chanyeol yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Chanyeol menoleh, pandangannya bingung.

"Kamu serius gak akan malu punya pacar ompong?"

"Serius. Ngapain malu? Lagipula belum tentu gigi kamu langsung dicabut di sana. Tujuan kita 'kan nyembuhin sakit gigi kamu."

Baekhyun menghentikan Chanyeol lagi. "Kalau gitu aku yang malu kalau seandainya nanti jadi ompong."

"Pasang gigi palsu. Selesai."

"Aku gak mau gigi palsu!"

"Terus maunya apa?"

"Aku mau punya gigi asli. Gak gigi palsu. Gak ompong."

"Kamu gak bakal kayak gini kalau tiga hari lalu gak makan coklat sebelum tidur."

Baekhyun diam. Kalah lagi.

"Please, sayang," Chanyeol memberikan pandangan yang selalu sukses menenangkan Baekhyun dalam situasi apapun. "Kamu dengar tadi aku ngomong, bukan? Aku sakit ngeliat kamu sakit. Aku selalu ngerasain apa yang kamu rasain. Kamu yang nyiksa diri sendiri sama aja kayak nyiksa aku juga. Kamu suka nyiksa aku, hm?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Pertanyaan retoris, tahu? Baekhyun merasa bodoh karena telah menjawab. Sebenarnya lebih bodoh lagi kalau tak menjawab sebab Chanyeol menunggu kepastian darinya.

"Lagipula, Baek, kalau emang gigi kamu harus dicabut pun itu gigi geraham paling belakang. Siapa yang peduli itu ompong atau enggak? Kan orang-orang gak lihat."

Benar juga. Apa ini artinya Baekhyun harus menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol pergi ke dokter gigi?

Baekhyun menatap kakinya sendiri. Kaki-kaki yang tak sebanding dengan milik Chanyeol. Ia menunduk, Chanyeol mengerti bahwa kekasihnya kini sedang menimbang-nimbang. Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepala, Chanyeol bertanya, "Jadi, gimana?"

"…Ya udah ayo ke dokter gigi," Baekhyun memutuskan. Kini ganti ia yang menarik Chanyeol ke parkiran. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Akhirnya, setelah berjam-jam dibujuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun mau mengesampingkan ketakutannya atas dokter gigi dan rasa gengsinya bila nanti kehilangannya salah satu giginya.

Sambil melangkah, Baekhyun berkata, "Tapi temenin aku. Sekarang aku lagi nahan mati-matian ketakutan aku sama dokter gigi. Awas kalau kamu ninggalin aku di sana."

"Aku janji gak akan ninggalin kamu, kapanpun di manapun."

Baekhyun agak tenang setelah mendengar balasan penuh keyakinan sang kekasih. Senyum perlahan terukir di wajahnya tanpa Chanyeol ketahui.

"By the way, sayang,"

"Apa?"

"Aku mau tahu aja… kenangan buruk apa yang bikin kamu segitu takutnya sama dokter gigi?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Terbesit ingatan ketika ia masih kecil. Kakaknya menakut-nakutinya tentang dokter gigi dengan mengatakan bahwa dokter gigi adalah orang terkejam yang pernah ada. Sekali gigimu dicabut, maka ia takkan pernah tumbuh lagi. Walau kini Baekhyun tahu kebenarannya, tetap ia merasa takut dan tak mau berhadapan dengan dokter gigi sampai kapanpun.

Tidak menjawab, Baekhyun justru mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol. "Kamu gak perlu tau. Yang jelas, jangan pernah jadi kayak kakak aku."

Chanyeol ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tetapi jika ia melakukannya, bisa-bisa Baekhyun kembali merajuk dan akan sulit lagi untuk dibujuk. Maka Chanyeol memilih untuk mengangguk saja, walau Baekhyun tak dapat melihat responnya karena tengah memunggunginya.

.

.

END

.

.

Hai! Ini pertama kalinya aku publish ff chanbaek padahal udah suka lamaaaa banget ahaha. So, gimana tanggapan kalian? Maaf pengetikan gak sesuai harapan karena aku ngandelin copas, bukan file upload. Udh nyoba file upload berkali2 tapi gagal terus gatau kenapa *curhat*

Thanks for reading

Mind to review? 


End file.
